Socks by Sammers
by DrillSargent87
Summary: The way I and my friend Sammers think Lily and James finally got together. T to be safe.


Lily sat and waited for her new boss to come back from a meeting. She was personal secretary for the Head of the Aurror Office, James Potter. She had been the one out of the hundreds that was chosen. She didn't know if it was because James used to ask her out at every possible moment or that she was the best for the job.

Then she remembered that he had just gotten the job, not her. So it wasn't the first reason. She hoped that he kept away and only talked business with her. If he didn't she had no clue what she would do. Her feelings never really were stronger than a sisterly love when they were in school but ever since they graduated from Hogwarts, her feelings grew to be more of the lovers love then the sister love.

She knew that he had loved her in that way but she never had never felt that way until they left Hogwarts and went to training. Training to become an auror, she had pasted with flying colors on the first try but he had to go back and retake the test. She had gone on to become the personal secretary of the Head of the Auror Office. He had gone off to fight the Death Eaters and those who were hurt by them. They had last seen each other then and she had a change of heart soon after.

She had fallen in love with him after they parted to their ways. Every night she went to bed with him on her mind. Every morning she woke and saw a picture of him with his friends in a group they called the "Marauders." She was offered a position in that group shortly after the photo was taken.

She had accepted but only because Remus had told her that he was a werewolf and that the group needed her to keep people from following them to their hideout. James seemed to stop pestering her to go out with him after that.

He also could have stopped because she had told him that she would rather go out with the Giant Squid that lived in the lake. The bombarding questions could have stopped because she was a friend and that was good enough. She thought they stopped because Reams had told him that she was to help the group and to let her come to him on her ownShe did come to him on her own time but she still hasn't told him how she felt. Over and over again she told herself to be a secret admirer towards him but she knew he would figure it out right away. They had known each other too long. He knew her handwriting and the way she wrote if she disguised her handwriting.

Just as she was telling herself yet again that James would figure out that she was the secret admirer, when he appeared at the side of her desk.

"Are you coming to the celebration tonight?" James questioned, as he leaned against the side of her desk.

Her heartbeat quickened but she kept it cool and turned to him saying, "I didn't know of a celebration tonight."

"Well, there's one at my place tonight. So, do you want to come?"

"I don't know. I'll have to check if I have plans. Can I get back to you later?"

"Sure, but make sure it's before I leave tonight."

"I will."

With that for an answer he turned and walked to his office.

Lily quickly checked her schedule and saw that if it was after three today she would be able to make it. She decided to wait and tell that to him next time she had a report to give him.

"James, I have another report on the movement of the Death Eater attacks."

"Let me see," he said, reaching a hand out for the folder. Lily passed it to him and then told him, "I've checked my schedule and if the party is after three I can make it."

"Well, that's when it starts."

"Oh, well if I leave early, like right now, I think I can make it. Just tell me were you live and I can be there shortly after it starts."

"Oh. Okay, just leave the papers I need to look at, in the tray on your desk," he said as he scribbled his address on a piece of paper he handed to Lily.

"Thanks, I will. See you there," she said, leaving the room with a smile on her face.

James had no clue what she had planed before going to his party. She was always mysterious. They had known each other long enough that she knew a lot about him but he didn't know much about her. He knew that she was muggle born and all the basics about her but nothing to personal. He would leave in about one hour so he could be ready when she came over that afternoon.

Lily was smiling as she walked up the street to her parents house. It was a few days after her sister's birthday and Lily hadn't given her the gift yet. She knew that her sister, Petunia, didn't really like her but Lily still wanted to give Petunia something for turning 25.

When Lily arrived she was welcomed by her mother and father. They both were happy to see their youngest child. Though Lily is a witch, she is still welcomed by her family because they are proud to have a witch in the family. They were hoping that she brought news of her love life but alas she did not.

Her parents never knew who she was writing to because she used names like: Prongs, Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail. They knew not if these people their daughter was writing to were male or female, where she met them (though they guessed that she met them at school,) or if they were people at all.

Lily had assured her parents that all of them were her friends and could be trusted. Though they saw she mainly wrote to Prongs and Moony. Her parents could not get her to tell them their real names.

Petunia was out with her boyfriend, Vernon, and wouldn't be back until later that night. So Lily left the present with her parents and left to go prepare for the party at James "Prongs" Potter's house that night. She told her parents that she couldn't stay because she already had plans. They prodded her to tell them but all she would say was that it was for work and that the party was at an old friend's house. She had that look that told them if there was anything important later she would tell them right away.

_Calm down. This is just for work. He's a friend and would never trick me. Well, maybe he would but this is a celebration through work._ Lily told her self as she walked up to the front door of the house that James told her to go to.

She was dressed in nice blue jeans and a lavender blouse that flattered her curves, but only slightly. Her shoes were fairly new; she had bought them a few months ago to go to an interview to get the job she had now. They were high heels, about two inches. Enough to make her taller but not taller than James. The shoes were a deep, dark black.

She rang the door bell as she calmed her heartbeat, which had quickened as she walked up the front steps. There was a pause as she heard the ring echoing inside the house. Then she heard footsteps and the door opened and she saw James standing there.

He wore blue jeans as well but he was wearing a nice t-shirt. He was walking in his stocking feet. He gave Lily a look that was like he had never seen her before. She stood waiting for him to say something, but he continued to stare at her. She decided to be the first to speak.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Potter," she said a formal business tone.

"Just drop the business tone and start calling me James when we're not at work," he told her as he stepped back to let her in.

"Thanks," she told him as she crossed the threshold and stood inside a huge front hall.

"I don't like to have shoes on the carpets, so would you please take yours off?" he asked politely.

"Sure," she said, taking off her shoes to reveal ankle socks with red hearts on a gold background**. ****Lol she thought as she looked at the socks. They're so funny!!!! She then realized how much she really loved James and red and gold and just socks in general. Then she decided that she would become a hippie and wear red and gold every day. She grabbed a muggle soda from the counter of James's kitchen and shook it. She popped the tab and the soda went spraying everywhere. James's shirt got all wet. He stared at her and then grabbed a soda of his own. He shook it and splashed it all over her shirt. Then he too realized how much he loved Lily and they kissed. Then they agreed to get married in Vegas and they lived happily ever after with Harry until they were murdered. **

**THE END**

**With love Samers**

AN: the bold is from my friend who was reading it and couldn't help herself but finish it.


End file.
